Will of Fire
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: After exchanging his last words with Hashirama, Madara Uchiha thought that it would finally be the end of it all. But it seems the gods are far from finished with him.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Well, since I'm already doing a story where Hashirama and Tobirama are the main characters, it seems appropriate that I do one with Madara. This story will use elements from various DC comic events, animated series, and movies. So I hope you'll enjoy.**_

* * *

"Hashirama..." Madara Uchiha managed to wheeze out.

He'd finally reached the end of his days. The man that has changed the world now lay, barely awake. He was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it.

The man, who once proclaimed himself as a God, was betrayed by, what he thought, was his own creation.

Blood covered his bare torso, especially were his longtime partner, Black Zetsu betrayed him.

"We both have things we want badly but never get them..."

"There's a limit to how much we can do when we're alive, which is why we leave it to the next generation to do it for us." Hashirama Senju corrected him.

"You're still...So naive..." He chuckled, "Well, you were the optimistic one." He stated, "Maybe I should have been that way too. My dream... Is coming to an end, but yours hasn't yet."

"Even if we failed to complete our dreams, what's important is that there is another generation able to fulfill it." Hashirama intervened.

"... Then it might have been impossible for me from the start. I hated having someone follow me." He smiled.

Hashirama smiled in response.

"When we were children, you said, 'Ninjas never know when to die. And if there was ever a way to immortality, we'd share it no matter what. We'd have to exchange our cups and become brothers." Hashirama lowered his eyes, "But now we're dying so the only thing we can do is exchange cups as comrades."

Madara closed his eyes and fell silent.

"Comrades... Huh..." He got quieter, "Well if that's how it is... I will."

"It's time for me to send them back!" Hagoromo the Sage of the Six Paths said.

Madara felt parts of his body being torn off him.

"We have to go now..." He opened his eyes and looked at Hashirama who was also disintegrating.

"Good luck."

* * *

Madara thought that he would finally die a second time.

What else was there to live for? His lifelong dream had been crushed while his greatest friend and worst enemy's, Hashirama Senju, dreams continue to flourish with each new generation.

Not only that, the humiliation in finding out that he was nothing more than pawn in Black Zetsu's grand scheme, left a bitter taste on his mouth so vile that it felt like his tongue was soaked in acid.

Him, the great and insanely powerful Madara Uchiha, was used like a puppet on strings. Everything he did for the greater, for world peace, for the Infinite Tsukuyomi, were merely cultivated lies.

He sacrificed _everything_ for Infinite Tsukuyomi. His friendship with Hashirama, his clan, and now even his dreams.

And what does he have to show for it? A wounded prided and a sense of loss and defeat. He was manipulated in the end into leading a shrouded, meaningless life.

Madara Uchiha… A man who had nothing left to live for...is now giving a second chance at life because of god's sympathy for his plight or the devil's cruel, sick joke to see him suffer even more.

What does a man like him have to live for?

* * *

Madara awoke; blurry eyed and looked around, surveying his current situation. He was startled to notice that he was falling through the sky at rapid speeds. When he looked over himself, he noticed that he was wearing his red iron-plated battle armor, and Uchiha battle robes.

Still falling through the air, Madara took in the vast land around him and took note that it was completely different looking than his land, the Elemental Nations. He was somewhat relived, he wouldn't be known here like he was known as the man that brought the entire Shinobi world to its knees.

The man whom single handily captured the nine Bijū and became the Jūbi's Sandaime Jinchūriki, the Second true wielder of the eyes of the Rikudō Sennin (Sage of Six Paths), Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He who sought to trap the world in the "everlasting peace" of the Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Tsukuyomi), a genjutsu projected off of the moon.

That was all lost as he had accepted his fate.

He felt the mighty power of the Rinnegan in his eyes. A purple ripple effect in his eyes bordered by black.

'Why do I still have this?!' He wondered.

When Black Zetsu 'betrayed' him, he'd lost his Rinnegan.

Madara simply closed his eyes, and waited.

* * *

 _ **Jump City**_

Jump City was completely deserted except for the armies of robots created by the criminal mastermind known as Slade. They marched down the street, making there was no one out there who might threaten Slade's control of the city. His apprentice known as Terra had brought the city to its knees, destroyed its defenders known as the Teen Titans, and now she was patrolling the streets. Despite her claim of having no regrets, she was a very conflicted girl.

She felt a little empty since she had killed the Titans and Slade had been more demanding, having her do patrols around the city to make sure the police and the citizens stayed in line. She floated on a single rock as she moved down the street, flanked by several of Slade's robots. As she floated down the street she saw a figure walking down the street towards her. It was an adult male who had long black waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although he looked relatively young, he had more prominent creases under each of his eyes. His attire consisted of crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Under this armor, he wore a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that split down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt.

"Hey! This is now Slade's city now so you'd better get out of here!" Terra said, trying to make her voice threatening.

"Now that is not very nice." The man remarked, as he looked at her, sounding like a school teacher scolding a student.

Terra was put off by his eyes; they were light greyish purple, including the sclera with six rings around a very small pupil in a ripple like pattern.

"One last chance." Terra said.

"Terra, why are you hesitating?" Slade asked through the intercom in her ear.

"I'm just giving him a chance to leave."

"If he refuses to listen then attack! Show no mercy!" Slade demanded.

The robots stepped forward, ready to tear him apart.

"I was going to ask you where I am and why this city is completely deserted, but if you insist on attacking me I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand." The raven haired man said coldly.

"One last chance. Get off the streets, now!" Terra said, suddenly feeling a bit afraid.

The robots stepped forward in front to take him out.

"I guess it's the hard way then." The raven haired man stepped forward and preformed a series of hand signs.

 _ **"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!"**_

His cheeks bulged a little as he reared his head back and when he brought his heads forward, He exhaled, with brute force, a large amount of fire spanning a wide area. It churned and charred all the robots in its wake.

Terra gasped as she stepped back from seeing the attack. The guy spat _fire_ from his mouth!

"Terra, what are you waiting for? Attack!" Slade shouted.

Terra held out her hand even though it was shaking and rocks came out of the ground. She thrust her hand forward and sent them at the stranger. The raven haired man simply stared at the rocks and held out his hand.

 _" **Shinra Tensei!"**_

Terra felt like a train had slammed into her as she was blasted back as a powerful force repelled her attack back at her. She was hit by the attacks and her own rocks that sent her skidding across the ground on her back. She got back up and watched as the strange man approached her.

"Get away from me!" She sent a jagged piece of Earth into the man's head.

However, instead of impaling the blond on the head, a blue rib cage somehow appeared which caused the piece of Earth to break upon contact.

"Wh-What?" She gasped as she stepped back. "How-how did you..."

"A brat like you wouldn't begin to understand." The man calmly told her.

"Terra, attack!" Slade shouted.

Terra fired more pieces of earth at him but the man simply used the same power that deflected her attacks and sent them back at her. She fell over on her back as she tried to crawl away.

"Someone please help..." She cried.

"Fortunately for you, I'm not going to kill you since you no longer interest me at the moment, but I am going to find out what exactly is going on here." The stranger approached her.

Before Terra could react the man put his hand on her head and she ended up completely paralyzed. Her eyes widened as she felt something inside her head, probing her mind without restraint and reading her memories like a book. She tried to fight but it felt like it was an entire ocean keeping her down but yet it was careful not to break her. When it was finally over he released her and she gasped in relief, unable to move or even speak as the experience had drained her completely.

"Well so that's what's going on. Thank you for the assistance." The man said as Terra fainted and fell over.

"It seems that I have an appointment to get to."

* * *

Slade was furious; his new apprentice had been defeated and captured by an unknown factor in his plan. As the stranger vanished he discovered some of his robots were being taken out...by the Titans! Terra failed to kill them! He turned to order Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload to head out and stop them when the doors to his underground base were blasted open. His eye widened when he saw the raven haired man in red armor that took down Terra step in.

"Hello there, you wouldn't happen to be the fool that girl calls Slade would you?" The stranger asked.

Slade narrowed his eye. "And so what if I am?"

"Then I'd have to say you now have seconds to live." The armored man announced, his strange eyes glaring at him.

"Kill him!" Slade ordered and the three monsters charged at him.

 _" **Shinra Tensei!"**_ The man said and the three monsters were blasted back so hard that they went over the edge and fell into the pit below.

Slade was shocked as this unknown had easily destroyed three monsters that gave even the Teen Titans a difficult time. He quickly regained his senses and threw a bomb at the mysterious long haired man who easily evaded by stepped out of the way allowing it to explode behind him. Slade dashed at him while he dodged the projectile and sent a fist to his face. The stranger ducked under the punch and then jumped back from the kick that was sent next.

"You manipulated that girl into betraying her friends and into becoming a weapon for you that you could use and then throw away when she was no longer useful." The man said coldly as he dodged Slade's attacks."I now realize how despicable such an act is."

Slade sent his next punch but the man suddenly vanished.

 _" **Wind Release: Gale Palm!"**_ Slade was shot forward by a blast of wind from behind him and he slammed into the wall.

His armor had several tears and cracks from the attack as he tried to get up but before he could he found himself pinned down, helped and unable to defend himself. The man stood in front of him meaning that someone else was pinning him down. The intruder reached out and tore a piece of his mask off and stared at him. Slade struggled to move but couldn't budge and he watched as the armored man's eyes turned red with a strange symbol resembling a form of swirl as the pupil.

Slade had no idea that he had made a costly mistake looking into those eyes.

* * *

 _Slade didn't know what had happened but the moment he looked in the mans eyes his world had turned into a spiral of black and red. He woke up and found himself chained to a cross atop of black and white water and the sky was the colored red blood._

 _"Welcome Slade, to Tsukuyomi." The long haired stranger appeared in front of him, colored black and white like the sea under him._

 _"What is this?" Slade snarled as he tried to break free._

 _"Your punishment." A sword appeared in the stranger's hands._

 _Slade's eye widened as the stranger stabbed him through the chest and grunted in pain. Madara slowly pulled the sword out Slade looked down and to his shock he saw the wound had completely healed even though he had just been stabbed._

 _"Tsukuyomi, the representation of spiritual world and darkness. In here, time, space, and even physical mass, I control them all. As punishment for all of your sins for the next seventy two hours you will be tortured by everyone you have wronged."_

 _As if to prove his point Terra appeared in front of Slade, holding a sword in both of her hands. She stabbed him through the chest, earning another scream of pain. She twisted the sword, adding more pain before she pulled it out. Like before the wound instantly healed but the pain still lingered. Looking up he was greeted with the shocking surprise of seeing complete copies of himself chained to crosses with a familiar face in front of them, some of them were enemies while others had been allies or underlings._

 _"Impossible!"_

 _"As I said, time, space, and even physical mass, I control them all." The Uchiha said heartlessly._

 _In front of one of the copies was Cinderblock who reached with one giant hand and crushed the Slade copy's skull. Slade screamed in pain from the sensation of feeling his skull cracked open like an egg. Plasmus was next as he drowned his Slade in acid making the real Slade screamed he felt his skin burning as the acid ate away at him. Overload sent streams of electricity into his Slade's body, making the real one scream even louder._

 _The next one was Beast Boy who changed into a T-Rex and sank his gaping jaws into his Slade's torso, ripping a good amount of flesh and released a large amount of blood making the real Slade choke from the sensation. Starfire fired a barrage of starbolts from her hands and eyes, burning his skin from the sheer heat of bolts. Raven created a barrier around her Slade's face, leaving him unable to breathe and suffocated him a moment later._

 _Cyborg aimed his sonic cannons at his Slade's face and blasted him several times. Robin held out a sword like Terra did and stabbed his Slade through the chest without end._

 _"Such torment, I wonder how long it'll be before your spirit is broken." The stranger spoke stoically._

 _Slade looked up, his eye bloodshot and he was gasping from the pain. He knew it was not over by a long shot and attempted to prepare himself for the torture that was to come. The pain continued for nearly three days and there were times Slade thought he was going to die but his wounds miraculously healed only to endure more pain. He was panting as he looked up at the stranger who still maintained a cold and empty look on his face._

 _"Seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes, and fifty nine seconds left to go..."_

 _Slade's eyes widened with horror when he heard what this...this...demon had said._

 _"That is not possible! That couldn't have been just a second!"_

 _The stranger smiled coldly. "I told you. Here in the Tsukuyomi, I control time and space."_

 _If that had only been a second..._

 _That was when the torment began again._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

When it was finally over they were back in the real world and Slade let out a scream so loud it would have echoed across the city if he was on the surface. He fell over and as his vision clouded he looked up at the young man with strange eyes.

"You have better take this to heart because I assure you, there will _not_ be a next time." Madara Uchiha stated before suddenly vanishing as if he was never there to begin with. Leaving a broken and beaten Slade behind.

* * *

 _ **AN: Alright, that's all for the introduction. So yeah, Madara still has the Rinnegan and the ability to preform Wood Release. I just don't see him without it. There will be a time skip next chapter as it shows how Madara's actions have affected the DC universe and everyone's reactions to them. If you guys have suggestions for what DC cartoons or animated movies I should feature then I'm all ears.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Several months later...**_

Life for the Teen Titans had pretty much returned to normal since Terra and Slade disappeared. They had searched high and low after they revealed they had faked their deaths only to find Slade's robotic army destroyed and no evidence as to what happened to Slade or Terra. They had completely vanished with no sign of what had happened to her or where she had gone. Robin had spent the last few weeks looking for answers along with the others but since the city had been repopulated they had to focus on the usual business of stopping other criminals.

"There's still nothing going on. I checked all my sources and they've found nothing on what happened. It's like Terra and Slade just fell off the face of the Earth." Robin sighed as he sat down.

"No bodies, no reports of them being caught, I've been running security cameras and checking the logs but nothing." Cyborg looked away from the computer. "Maybe we're not investigating the right angle on this, Robin. Instead of asking the usual leads we should see what the criminals know."

"You may have a point there." Robin nodded as he leaned back on his chair.

"One small problem, dude. What criminal would talk to us?" Beast Boy pointed out rhetorically.

Beast Boy had more reason than anyone to find Terra after she did and he was determined to find her and bring her to justice.

"I know, trust me I know. Terra and Slade are dangerous criminals and we can't let them get away with what they've done." Robin nodded.

* * *

 ** _Gotham City, Midnight_**

"This is truly a rather interesting world I've ended up in." Madara stated before the resurrected shinobi could inspect his situation any further, an explosion shook the building that he was standing on.

It was at that point that Madara looked at the city he was currently in. The buildings were in a strange style and the towers reached higher than the last city he was in. It was truly a site to behold, and it was on fire. Locating the source of the flames, he saw a person in a metal suit with wings that resembled some kind of insect shooting fire from a device in his hands.

"One does not have the right to bring suffering to others without first experiancing it themselves. I will make sure of that," Madara said as he used his Rinnegan to fly over to the arsonist.

"Yahahaha! Firefly's out of Arkham, ad he's having a bonfire to celebrate!" The arsonist shouted as he continued to set fire to the surrounding buildings. All was good in his disturbed mind until he was suddenly jerked in a random direction.

 _" **Bansho Ten'in!** "_ Madara said as he thrust his hand at the arsonist who suddenly shot into his grasp. Taking advantage of the arsonist's confusion,Madara promptly crushed the flame producing device in his hand before ripping the wings from the man's suit. Leaving him to fall two stories to the ground, the Uchiha rolled through hand-seals before spitting out a torrent of water to quench the flames.

 _" **Water Release: Raging Waves!** "_ He said as the water extinguished the fires that had been set. Once that was done, Madara floated down to the ground, landing in front of still-stunned arsonist. "Now then, I will make you regret what you have done here." The shinobi said as he walked forward and yanked the arsonist into the air by his collar before impaling him with a metallic black rod that seemed to appear from nowhere.

The wound was through his shoulder, and therefore nonlethal. Madara promptly slammed the man into the ground and proceeded to nail him to the concrete sidewalk with more rods that shot out of the sleeves of his robe. The man screamed in agony as the rods pierced his body like spears, the sound echoing throughout the rather silent neighborhood.

"This is only the beginning. If you attempt to inflict further suffering upon these innocents, What I do to you today will pale in comparison for what I will inflict upon you next time. Do you understand?" Madara monologued as he felt a presence quickly approach him.

"YES! I UNDERSTAND! No more, please! I'm begging you!" The man cried as he tried not to move. It would only hurt worse if he did. It was at that point that Madara heard a strange growling noise that seemed to be mechanical in nature. As he turned around, he saw two vehicles with two wheels each, one in front of the other, screech to a halt. Two people stepped on to the deserted street, one in a black and grey costume with a cape and cowl with pointed ears, much like a bat.

The other one wore of a more feminine version of the other's costume which consisted of a black cape that was red on the inside, a red bat symbol, and a red utility belt gloves, and boots. The two seemed to be partners with the way they approched him, walking together like a team rather than two seperate people. Madara caused the rods to crumble to dust that scattered in the wind as he turned to face them.

"May I ask what you were doing to Firefly?" The bat-themed person growled, clearly unhappy despite his stony visage.

"Are you referring to this insect on the ground?" Madara asked.

"Yes, what were you doing to him?"

"I stopped his rampage and had to teach him a small lesson." Madara replied casually. The oddly-dressed pair seemed rather displeased with his answer.

"A 'small lesson'? There were at least five spears impaled in his body!" The other one yelled. Upon closer inspection, Madara realized that it was a young red haired woman with pale skin, probably in her late-twenties. The one in black was also male, but seemingly in his mid-twenties to early-thirties.

"Your point? I could have done things that would make seasoned warriors scream in agony as they begged for death. This warning is merely some minor discomfort compared to what I've inflicted on my enemies." Madara replied, causing the woman to slip into a fighting stance as a look of disgust spreading across her face.

"Batwoman, stand down." The bat-themed man commanded.

"Are you the law enforcement of this city?" Madara asked. His question earned him a confused look from Batwoman.

"Not quite, we're people that do what we can to contain the criminal element in this city. We're technically vigilantes, but the local law enforcement tolerates us because we stay within the law in how we handle criminals. There's also the fact that we can handle things they can't." The black-clad man explained.

"I see...do you have a name?" Madara asked. The man in black hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I'm Batman, who are you?" Batman replied, his face and tone perfectly composed.

"You may call me Madara." The shinobi answered. "Excuse me, I must make sure this... _Firefly_ is stable." Madara said as he knelt down next to the arsonist, his hands glowing a light shade of green as he mended the wounds that could lead to him bleeding out. Once he was done, he stood up and turned to see Batman and Batwoman looking at him curiously.

"He will be fine, he just needs his wounds cleaned and he should be fine. Well physically that is," Madara said. Batwoman was about to speak, but Batman interrupted her.

"What did you just do?" The caped crusader growled. Madara was slightly irritated at the tone, but did not visibly react.

"I merely ran a diagnostic and healed any life-threatening injuries. The only problem was that he was losing blood, but he is perfectly stable now. I must be going, I have more information to gather." Madara said as he turned to walk away, only to easily catch a cable in his hand that was very similar to ninja wire.

"I never said you could leave, Madara." Batman said, clearly intent on interrogating the Uchiha. Madara narrowed his eyes at the dark-dressed man before he sliced through the cable with a kunai that was concealed in his sleeve.

"You act as if you could stop me, little bat." Madara said, leveling his Rinnegan-enhanced glare at the two. Batwoman shifted a bit at the strange eyes, but Batman didn't so much as blink.

"It seems we're in disagreement on the issue. Let's settle it." Batman said before throwing bat-shaped shuriken at Madara, only for them to bounce off of his skin. Not even a scratch.

Not one to be deterred, Batman quickly leaped at the shinobi, only to be sent hurtling back by an unseen force.

 _" **Shinra Tensei!** "_ Madara said as he thrust his palm in Batman's direction, sending him flying into a building, knocking the Dark Knight out instantly. Batwoman drew her own batarangs and leapt at Madara, only to be kicked into her partner. "You seem to have the best intentions in mind, so I will overlook your transgressions against me this time. But if you cross me again, I will be as forgiving as I was with Firefly." Madara said as he used the Body Flicker technique to disappear to God-knows-where.

* * *

 _ **AN: It's a short chapter, but it's better than just leaving you guys hanging for several months with no updates. I'm pretty sure Madara is capable of using the other techniques of the Six Paths as well as Nagato can considering Madara was the one who implanted his eyes into him in the first place. The next chapter will Madara's first confrontation with the Justice League. So, look forward to how that goes down.**_


End file.
